goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Keiff
Caroline Keiff is an English theatre actress. Biography Born in London, she trained at Guildford School of Acting and received a First Class BA (Hons). She made her debut in The Far Pavilions at the Shaftesbury Theatre before embarking on a successful career in musical theatre. As well as her musical roles, Keiff took several leads in pantomimes and critically acclaimed roles in shows such as Hedda Gabler, in which she played Thea Elvsted. She also twice featured in the Doctor Who audio dramas for Big Finish. Singing Keiff made her musical debut in Guys and Dolls at the Courtyard Theatre. She subsequently appeared as Sally Bowles in Cabaret and 2006 joined the original West End cast of Wicked as a chorus member, before understudying the role of Glinda and Nessarose, the latter of which she portrayed full time after Katie Rowley Jones departed. After a year, Keiff left to be directed by fellow Wicked castmember Desmond Barrit in The Rise and Fall of Little Voice and went on to join the original London cast of Legally Blonde as Vivienne Kensington. She continued to play a mixture of high profile and smaller scale roles, notably as the lead in Carmen and the Baroness in The Sound of Music. Stage Guys and Dolls *Follow the Fold (contains solo lines) *I'll Know (duet) *If I Were a Bell (solo) *I've Never Been in Love (duet) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Little Shop of Horrors *Prologue *Skid Row (Downtown) *Da Doo *Ya Never Know *Dentist! *Coda *Suddenly, Seymour *The Meek Shall Inherit *Finale Ultimo Cabaret *Don't Tell Me (contains solo lines) *Mein Herr (solo) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Maybe This Time (solo) *Cabaret (solo) * Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) 42nd Street *We're in the Money *There's a Sunny Side to Every Situation *Finale Ultimo Summer Holiday Songs for a New World *Transition I (solo) *Christmas Lullaby (solo) *I'd Give It All for You (duet) *Final Transition/The New World *Hear My Song Wicked (2006) Ensemble *No One Mourns the Wicked *Dear Old Shiz *What is This Feeling? *Dancing Through Life *One Short Day *Thank Goodness *March of the Witch Hunters *Finale Glinda (understudy) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *Dear Old Shiz (contains solo lines) *What is This Feeling? (contains solo lines) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *Popular (solo) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) *Defying Gravity (contains solo lines) *Thank Goodness (contains solo lines) *I'm Not That Girl (reprise) (solo) *For Good (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Nessarose *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *The Wicked Witch of the East (contains solo lines) The Rise and Fall of Little Voice (2009) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Never, Never (solo) *Lover Man (Oh Where Can You Be?) (solo) *Hey, Big Spender (solo) *I Wanna Be Loved By You *Je ne regrette rien (solo) *Sing As We Go (solo) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) Legally Blonde (2009) *Blood in the Water *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) *Legally Blonde (Remix) (contains solo lines) *Find my Way/Finale The Secret Garden (2010) *The Garden Song (reprise) Carmen (2011) *Habanera: L'Amour est un oiseau rebelle (solo) *Tra-la-la...Coupe-moi, brûle-moi (contains solo lines) *Seguidilla: Près des ramparts de Séville (duet) *Finale: Voici l'ordre; partez (duet) *Les tringles des sistres tintaient (contains solo lines) *Toreador Song: Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre *Quintette: Nous avons en tête une affaire! (contains solo lines) Sweet Smell of Success (2012) *Don't Know Where You Leave Off (duet) *What If (solo) *Finale The Sound of Music (2013) *How Can Love Survive? (duet) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) Gallery keiffsarah.jpg|'Sarah Brown' in Guys and Dolls. keiffensemble.jpg|'Ensemble' in Wicked. keiffglinda.jpg|'Glinda' in Wicked. keiffnessa.jpg|'Nessarose' in Wicked. keiffvivienne.jpg|'Vivienne Kensington' in Legally Blonde. keiffcarmen.jpg|'Carmen' in Carmen. Keiffsuccess.jpg|'Susan' in Sweet Smell of Success. Keiffschrader.jpg|'Elsa Schrader' in The Sound of Music. Keiff, Caroline Keiff, Caroline